


Avengers: Making Amends

by Dophne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Tony, Becoming Tony Stark again, Clint dots on Tony (he would never admit it), F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Enemies to Family to Lovers, Getting Together, Healing, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Parental Figures!Avengers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve loves Tony, Tony Grows up a year for every six months, Tony gains his memories back slowly, Tony loves Steve, angry!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Well, the last thing Steve expected was this. What was he supposed to do with a six-month-old child? Especially one who used to the man he loved?





	1. The Bundle

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this crazy idea of what would happen if after Civil War Tony becomes a baby and TeamCap have to take care of him. This is the result. Let me know if you like it. I don't know if I should continue this or not...let me know. :)

“What are you doing here, Nat?” Steve stood at the doorstep of their hideout filling the whole frame in a meek attempt to protect the rest of the occupants. It has been six months since Siberia and Steve really wanted nothing to do with the world. He was tired. Tired of the responsibility. Tired of the guilt. Just tired. Still, if he had the chance he would redo it all differently. He would give anything to get Tony to talk to him again. Everyday he carried his phone hoping it was Tony calling. But the man never did and it ate at Steve.

 

At the moment though, Steve was scared. If Natasha was able to find them then maybe Tony wasn’t far behind. Steve felt that if Tony knew where Steve was he was going to reign down on him and Steve was fine with that but he did not the rest of his teammates to suffer for his decisions that lead up to Siberia. Still, Natasha had come unarmed to him. He wasn’t going to turn her away nor was he going to allow her into his new home. Not yet.

 

Natasha stared him down as if calculating her odds and finding them to be in her favor. It made Steve a little warm knowing that she to an extent still trusted him. That she considers him family enough to come to him. She looked like she was in a bind. Her normal collective self was a mess. To a normal eye, nothing would be different but Steve could tell that the woman was stressed and scared.

 

“Can I trust you?” Natasha asked. Steve blinked at her before nodding at her seriously. Her eyes narrowed still trying to figure out if she truly could. “This is about Stark. If you have a problem-”

 

“What happened to Tony?” a shot of fear spiked through Steve. What had Tony done now. Steve had been watching the news because it was the only way he could keep tabs on his former teammate without being too obvious about it. No one really knew that Steve still cared. Even after what he had done, he still cared. Not that he could speak for the rest of the team at the moment.

 

“He...look, the situation is complicated but I couldn’t risk him falling into the hands of Ross and his goons,” Natasha replied vaguely, “I won’t let anyone I care about get hurt like this again. I made a mistake letting you go to Siberia. This is why I need to know that you won’t hurt him again...please.”

 

Steve’s heart began to drop further. Nat never pleaded. Ever.

 

“Come in,” Steve stepped aside, “the rest are in the common room.” Natasha nodded and passed Steve to enter further into the house. He hoped that she would take it as his willingness to help her at all costs. He wasn’t going to let Ross do whatever he has planned for Tony. He might not have agreed with his friend but doesn’t mean that he will leave him high and dry. He meant what he said in the letter that he will come running to aide him.

 

The only issue now was getting the rest to help. Steve was sure that Bucky, who has been undergoing treatment for his mind control, would come but Steve could not risk hurting Tony further by bringing him along. Though the rest were angry and a bit spiteful of their former teammate. Steve still thought that they weren’t very appreciative but he understood where they were coming from.

 

Natasha and Steve walked into the common room finding Clint and Sam sitting on the couch trying hard to beat each other at Mario Kart while Wanda sat staring at her computer with a concentrated look on her face. Scott wasn’t anywhere to be found but it didn’t matter. Scott has nothing to with this anyway.

 

“Natasha,” Clint paused his game to stare coolly at his former partner. She stared coolly back before looking over Sam and Wanda. She was assessing their threat level. He hoped that they could act civil. Steve hoped that even if the team were angry at Tony they would still try and help him out because he knew that Tony would. If they were in a bind, even angry, Tony would rush in. Siberia was a disaster because Tony wasn’t just angry he felt betrayed. He didn’t react to the anger he reacted to the hurt of betrayal.

 

“Clinton,” She finally responded seating herself on the edge of the couch.

 

“What brings you to our doorstep,” Sam asked looking at her skeptically.

 

“Tony’s in trouble,” Steve responded. He hoped that if he said those words they would hear her out.

 

“So? Not like we should care,” Clint responded.

 

Natasha just blinked at him, “You rushed into the field without knowing the full details and it was wrong for Ross to throw you in the Raft but don’t mistaken your anger at Stark for your anger at Ross. Stark had been working on a plan to get you all out of there and he was just about to before Rogers broke you out.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Clint growled, “after everything, you would still side with that asshole. He doesn’t deserve our time of day.”

 

“After everything, I understood where he came from. You, out of all of us, should have understood him,” Natasha bit back, “And I know you still care about him which is why you are so angry but I need you to listen.”

 

“I don’t want to hear anything,” Clint growled getting up but before he left Nat pulled out a tablet and turned on the screen.

 

“Daddy!” Clint froze turning to look at the screen to see his children huddling around looking at him. His eyes stayed glued at the screen.

 

“Lila? Cooper?” Clint took the tablet from Natasha’s hands.

 

“Hey dad,” Lila responded with a watery smile. He could not recognize the background. Steve could tell that Clint could not place his children’s location but he knew Natasha would never hold Clint’s kids hostage...right?

 

“How..where are you guys?” Clint asked his voice shaking a little.

 

“We were told not to say so that no one can hear our location in case of interference but Aunty Natasha and Mr. Stark know,” she responded. Natasha muted their end of the call telling Clint that Tony had moved them to one of his safe houses so that Ross couldn’t get to them. Clint didn’t say anything just un-muted the video chat.

 

“How is everything?” Clint continued on as if Natasha hadn’t spoken. Steve could see that Clint was a little less reserved.

 

Natasha then turned to Steve, Sam and Wanda who had moved to sit on the couch to listen to what the other woman had to stay. They decided to just let Clint reminisce with his kids and bring him in later. Hopefully he would be less angry.  

 

“So what did Stark do this time?” Sam asked. There was no malice in his voice. He seemed to understand that Natasha must have been desperate to come to them.

 

“He didn’t do anything...someone…” Natasha was flustered and it was hard to see her this way. It must be serious. “Someone had injected him with something and...changed him. I just need you guys to look after him until I can figure out a way to undo it.”

 

“Change?” Wanda asked tilting her head curiously, “How?”

 

“I won’t divulge anymore information unless I know you are willing to help m-no help him,” Natasha’s voice went cold at the end as if challenging any of them to say anything else.

 

“I can promise you now that unless he proves to be a threat to me and my own I won’t do anything to him,” Sam responded. Steve felt a little sad that he doesn’t consider Tony one of them but since the two haven’t really worked together before it was understandable. Still, it broke his heart to see his family so divided and on edge around each other.

 

“In the state he is in now,” Natasha responded, “there is no way for that to happen.”

 

“It’s that bad?” Wanda asked. She looked a little apprehensive but she wasn’t truly angry at Tony for what happened. She had looked into his mind and saw his anguish and regret. She had relayed it to Steve when they had come in and broken them out. She still has nightmare about being locked up but Wanda doesn’t see Tony in any of them.

 

“It’s really that bad,” she responded.

 

“If he is compromised who has him now?” Steve asked. He berated himself for not asking this sooner.

 

“With Spiderman,” Natasha answered.

 

“You left him with a kid?” Sam asked, “if you are saying Stark can’t take care of himself than how do you expect a kid to look after him.”

 

“He won’t eat him,” Natasha responded. There was silence before suddenly they were laughing. It was refreshing. Natasha just huffed not really meaning to be funny.

 

“Well,” Clint came back, “if we are going to do something we better do it now. This doesn’t mean I forgive Stark for what happened but I am willing to swallow some of my anger to help him out until he is back to normal so I can punch him in the face.”

 

At least he wasn't so furious. Talking to his kids helped ellevate some of his stress. He had been constantly worried about them and now that he knew they were safe he had let go a part of his anger.

 

“I’ll call them over,” Natasha said picking up a phone before stepping out to make the call. Steve followed her out and stood by her side waiting for Spiderman and Tony to come. It took a few minutes but finally Steve could see a kid come running up to them holding a small bundle in his arms. Steve was confused wondering where Tony was. He thought they said that Tony was incapacitated so why was he left alone?

 

Steve watch anxiously and curiously as the kid, who seems to have be the unmasked Spiderman, hand Natasha the bundle and the bad he had been carrying on his shoulder. Steve stood still as she moved towards him holding the bundle out for him to take. Instinctively Steve reached out his arms, wrapped them around the bundle and held it close to his chest.

 

Looking down, Steve came face to face with a six month old infant with the same brown eyes he would notice anywhere. He finally understood what Natasha meant by him being as unthreatening as they come.

  
Tony Stark was now a six month old baby.    


	2. Day One Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Do you like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen next? What do you think about what happened in this chapter? Let me know!

Steve looked up to ask Natasha what the meaning of this was but the red-headed assassin and her friend were gone. Steve was now stuck in the middle of the street holding a baby he had no idea what to do with. 

 

Tony began to wiggle in his arms looking straight at Steve with a confused look in his eyes. Steve just cooed at the baby in his arms tickling his stomach with his free hand. Tony’s small hand wrapped around Steve’s finger in a death grip looking at it intently. Steve felt himself smile as he began to walk back towards his new home. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the baby in his arms. Steve knew though that the rest of them would not be happy with this situation. Steve half expected them to demand he throw Tony out but if Tony had to go so does he. Steve was not going to abandon Tony again. Never again.

 

Steve climbed back into the apartment trying to figure out where was a good place to put a baby down on. Steve wasn’t sure how Tony was like as a child and if he moved around a lot but from his constant wiggling was kind of a dead giveaway. Steve could hear his comrades voices as he got closer to the common rooms. They were loud and Tony began to fuss even more in his arms not liking the loud noises. Soon, Steve had a crying baby in his arms cutting off the other’s conversations. 

 

Clint was in the hallway in an instant taking Tony from Steve’s arms and began to quiet down the baby giving Steve a questioning look. “Who’s this?” Clint asked bouncing Tony in his arms. The baby quieted down sniffing. 

 

“Tony Stark,” Steve responded. Clint blanched and almost lost his hold on Tony’s tiny body forcing Steve to move forward and place his arms underneath Clint’s to make sure the other man doesn’t drop him. 

 

“Don’t shit with me Rogers,” Clint growled shoving the baby back into his arms looking annoyed and bothered. Steve could see a war raging on inside his friend but he didn’t press. Clint just glared at Steve and Tony but the man couldn’t bring himself to care. That is until Tony began to giggle in his arms as he stared at Clint make different annoyed faces. Steve jumped a bit looking down at the baby who is so easily entertained. It seems Clint was also surprised by that reaction. 

 

A part of Steve had not realized that this Tony had none of his older self’s baggage. This was a baby who is experiencing the world for the first time...again. It was Tony’s second chance and Steve was going to make sure he grows up without a care in the world. Steve hoped that Tony would not remember his past but at the same time he was sad that he would lose the man he came to love. 

 

“I am as surprised as you are,” Steve responded holding Tony up in the air to keep the smile on his small face. Steve continued making faces and moved Tony around in the air making Tony continuously giggle. Clint scrunched up his face before disappearing down the hall. Steve watched Tony looked around noticing that Clint was no longer around causing him to have a pouty look. It was amazing how fast Tony’s mind works. How far it is developed. It was no surprise he was considered a genius.

“Steve?” Sam had a huge questioning look as Steve stepped into the common room with Tony snug in his arms. The blonde man held the baby a bit closer to his chest in worry but had to remember not to smother him with his strength. Tony was busy playing with his foot to see Steve’s body tense. 

 

“Hey,” Steve just went along as he put the baby bag on the floor before heading to sit next to his partner on the couch. He placed Tony on his lap and he fit perfectly on them. He was so small compared to him. A small sense of fear passed through wondering if he could truly be responsible for a child, let alone a genius one. But Steve was going to give Tony the most normal childhood he could and that meant hiding away certain facts until he reached an age Steve thinks is appropriate. He internally flinched because he knew that Tony hated being lied to but Steve had just reasoned it out as telling him the truth...much later on...still, there is a chance Tony would remember who he is soon or Natasha found a solution to their problem.

 

“Why do you have a baby?” Sam asked cautiously. He moved away from Steve a bit looking down at the baby an apprehensive manner. 

 

“Well Natasha did say he wasn’t capable of hurting anyone on the team,” Steve replied. He watched as Sam’s face contorted in surprise looking from Steve to Tony and back. 

 

“Oh hell no,” Sam responded, “I agreed to look after an adult  _ not  _ a child. We can’t have a baby here Steve! We are practically on the run! Take him back to Romanov!” 

 

“Where Tony goes I go,” Steve growled, “that is the end of discussion and if you want him gone I will pack our bags and go. I get that you aren’t close to Stark but he is just a child. At the moment everything that Stark has done beforehand is mute until, or even if, he gets his memories back. I am going to take care of him because he needs someone and there is no one else but us. You don’t have to take care of him. I am just asking you to live with him.” 

 

“Fuck,” Sam cursed earning a hard punch in the arm from Steve.

 

“You can curse when the baby is not in the vicinity,” Steve growled.

 

“...Sorry,”Sam rubbed his arms. He got up and studied Tony a bit before nodding his approval and leaving Steve alone in the common rooms. Steve looked at Tony and the baby looked back. 

 

Steve knew he was hooked for life. 

 

* * *

 

Steve took Tony with him to his daily visit to Bucky. He made sure that Tony was facing him the whole time as he talked to his unresponsive friend. He wanted Bucky to interact with baby Tony but didn't know it Tony would react well. He thought his friend looked a little bit ominous and it might freak Tony out or anger him that Buck wasn't responding to him. Steve wondered if maybe they can start anew. But this was reality, even as messed up as it is, and he couldn't have everything. Steve knew if they met under different circumstances they would get along swimmingly.

 

He constantly switched his focus from Bucky to the bouncing child in his lap who was swinging a toy he had bought him on the way over. 

 

Though it didn't take long for someone to disturb his little bubble of peace. He was in the middle of making Tony giggle, who was getting a little fussy at being ignored. The noise from across the room made Tony try hard to turn his head back making Steve put Tony’s head in a cradle. Steve glared at the man coming in but it easily fell away when he noticed it was T’challa. 

 

“Who is this?” T’challa asked bending down to Tony’s eye level only to have Steve ‘protectively’ push Tony into his chest and away from the other man. 

 

“A friend’s kid,” Steve responded guardedly. They held each other’s gaze.

 

“Stark’s missing,” T’challa said dropping the subject and stabbed right into the next one. 

 

“And?” Steve was thankful his voice didn't shake. 

 

“Well the UN is pressing forward on trying to locate you. Stark was your last protection and now that he is gone they are trying hard to push their agenda forward. You can guess who is leading the assault,” T’challa responded. Steve could tell he sounded worried. 

 

“If they find us,” Steve responded picking up the toy Tomy threw on the ground as he spoke but didn't lose eye contact, “I will make sure that you are not seen as an accomplice. This is why I insisted on having a smaller apartment out of the palace. As for Stark...he probably decided to run away to one of his private islands. We’ll deal.”

 

Tony looked annoyed and let out a small shriek as if he knew Steve was throwing him under the bus. “That is quite a cruel thing to say. Weren't you once teammates?” 

 

“Yeah once,” and Steve couldn't hide his sorrow. Tony reached out to put his hand on Steve’s face as if trying to reassure him just made Steve let out a small sob. He didn't want T’challa or baby Tony to see him like this. 

 

“It's fine if you’re hurting. I think he is as well,” the King soothed but it made Steve feel worse. Tony began to make babbling noises taking Steve away from his dark thoughts.

 

“It seems the child doesn't like that look either,” T’challa chuckled making Steve smile a bit as well. 

 

He hated feeling like this but he has no one to blame but himself. If he had done things a bit differently none of them would be like this. Though, Steve knew that Tony would blame himself as well. 

 

Nothing he can do now but move forward and make amends. Steve looked up and saw T’challa take a seat next to him but didn't say anything more which Steve was thankful for. 

 

They sat there listening and watching Tony babble and play with his toy. His joyful babbles and shrieks filled the room and warmed Steve’s heart. 

 

* * *

 

Clint avoided Steve and Tony when they came back to the apartment. It wasn’t hard to tell what the other man was doing since he disappeared into the vent system almost immediately when he saw Steve approach the door of the common area. Steve did not want this to be the norm but let it go since it is, after all, only been a few hours since baby Tony has joined them and it will take some time to get used to. 

 

Steve had bought everything he knew a child would need while also asking around to see if he had missed somethings. A woman at the store suggested he buy Tony a play blanket as well as a sleeping one in different shades so that Tony would associate those colored blankets with the action of playing and sleeping. It puzzled Steve since, one he came from an era that raised children very differently, and two he was a man so he had little experience with dealing with children...especially since he was too sick to be approached by them. 

 

Still, Steve thought the blankets were a good idea. So Steve set Tony up on the blanket with his new toys and watched as the he wiggled around and tried to move around. He fell over multiple times forcing Steve to shift him back up so he could lay on his stomach. A part of him dreaded that soon...Tony would learn to crawl...then walk and it will be a horror show. 

 

Steve noticed Tony’s constant looking around as if he is waiting for someone to come through the doors but he didn’t know who. Steve hoped that it wasn’t his parents because that...would be even more heartbreaking than Tony watching his parents deaths. And that in itself had been impossible. 

 

Tony turned to look at him and Steve forced a smile on his face as he watched Tony throw the stuffed doll at his feet. For a self-proclaimed genius Tony sure does enjoy a lot of mundane things. But then Steve remembered that Tony was six months old, any child would be interested in the physics of a toy flying away from them only to have it appear in their hands once again.

 

“Hey,” Wanda came and sat down next to Steve. She handed him a mug of hot coffee and a bottle of milk. Steve wondered where she got the milk from since he hadn’t even gotten the things out of their bags yet. 

 

“You know you can’t give coffee to a baby,” Steve tried to lighten the mood but Wanda just gave him a blank look. 

 

“The coffee is for you,” she responded coolly looking down at Tony. A shudder passed through Steve and a part of him wanted to stand in between Tony and Wanda in fear that she might try to use her powers on him but it was a stupid and irrational fear. “They are going to look for him you know”

 

“I know,” Steve responded. 

 

“Vision...Vision and Rhodes won’t stop looking for him,” Wanda whispered, “will we hand him over to them? A part of me wants to and another wants me to just hold him close and tell the rest of the world to go bother someone else.” 

 

“There is a reason Natasha came to us and not them and I will trust that putting Tony with them could compromise him even if they don’t mean to,” Steve responded keeping his eyes on Wanda, studying her face, “I will fight to keep him. I am not asking any of you to do the same but, I will not send him away without me. Wherever he goes, I go.”

 

Wanda just stared at him contemplating his words, “this is our redemption. For both Stark and us. Whatever happened to him, happened for a reason. I think it was to bring us all back together. Remind us that we still have each other’s backs.” 

 

“Yeah...I wish everyone saw it that way,” Steve whispered picking Tony up off the floor so he can feed him and put him to bed. 

 

“Good night, Steve,” Wanda spoke. 

 

“Night, Wanda,” Steve responded before disappearing into the hall and towards his bedroom with Tony, the milk and a change of diapers. 

  
Day one was finally over. 


	3. Last 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of Tony's view and a shout out to Thor Ragnarok. I am so excited to see what happens. Though I was kind of slightly playing homage to the episode where Thor has to face down his arch nemesis in Avengers: World's Mightiest Heroes. In that episode, Thor gets help from all the Avengers. Too bad Tony couldn't be of more help here. ;)
> 
> FYI: I suck at fight scenes so I kept it short. And Tony didn't have his suit because he did not want to let Ross get his hands on it in any way. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen? What do you think about what has happened?

48 hours earlier

 

Tony had swallowed another cup of chocolate milk trying to change its taste to his favorite alcoholic drink. He wishes now that he had not promised Pepper or St-Rogers that he would stop drinking. The itch was back ingrained so deeply into his bones that he couldn’t shrug it away. Every few minutes his eyes would wander to his celebration cabinet that held a bottle of champagne he had been saving up for awhile. He could feel his free hand twitch against the soft leather of the couch he was sitting on. Tony hated this. Hated the fact that he was reduced to this. A man all alone wallowing a loss drinking a pathetic beverage for a loss he had not expected. 

 

He pressed the cold cup to his cheek trying to calm his emotions down before he breaks, again. It had only been a month since he received the damning letter from St-Rogers. Tony wanted to continue being angry and hateful. He wanted to continue being sad and hurt about the whole Siberia thing but he was tired and his heart had already forgiven them it is just taking his brain a long time to follow the memo. He constantly had to force himself to call Steve by his last name, trying to distance himself from the other man but it wasn’t working. Though Tony is nothing if not stubborn so he continues to try. 

 

Maybe he should write back. He knew there was a high chance that his letter would never make it to him but it would help get everything out of his system. Though he doubt it would fix him at all. The only thing he has to boast about is the fact that he took on two super soldiers and not only lived but he put up a good fight. Still, the latter was just trying to massage his bruised pride. 

 

Tony studied the drink as he swirled it around in his fancy glass cup trying hard to silence his mind. The only thing that ever worked was either working, which Pep has locked him out of his workshop, and drown in alcohol another thing he couldn't do. It were these moments that he wished he was a different kind of man. One stronger, braver and kinder. If he was than maybe he wouldn't be known to the world as the merchant of death, he wouldn't be responsible for everything that has gone wrong over the last few years. 

 

“Boss man ,” FRIDAY broke him out of his reverie making Tony blink a few times to refocus himself. 

 

“Yes my lovely buttercup?” Tony responded trying to add a fake cheery tune to his voice but from the silence in return FRIDAY wasn't buying it. “Seriously what is it?” 

 

“Mr. Ross has called you in to discuss the Raft incident a few months ago,” FRIDAY finally replied sounding overly cold at the mention of the vile man named Thaddeus Ross. 

 

“Tell him I'm busy,” Tony responded looking at the pile of paperwork he was supposed to sign and read weeks ago but hasn't touch them yet. This was the perfect time to get some mindless work done so it hurt two birds with one stone.

 

“Sorry Boss,” FRIDAY sounded annoyed now and Tony loved her for getting annoyed in his place, he was too busy wallowing in self-guilt, “he insists that this meeting can no longer be delayed.” 

 

“Well fuck me,” Tony sighed leaning back in his overly expensive leather chair. 

 

“Should I contact the Captain to fulfill that request,” FRIDAY sassed back making Tony chuckle. He had let it slip that he wanted to bang Captain America during on of his long rants against the mentioned man. Tony no longer flinched at the mention of the man so he thought it was a plus.

 

“Well maybe he could kidnap me,” Tony thought out loud, “I would rather go through Siberia 100 times over than have this conversation with Ross.”

 

“I doubt The Captain would be fine with that imagery,” FRIDAY spoke her words so softly that Tony almost missed them. 

 

“Hey! The number one rule is to always back me up FRIDAY! No taking Cap’s side or defending him!” Tony whined.

 

“I am programmed to put your best interests and your health first. It is not in my coding to coddle you, sir,” FRIDAY replied making Tony laugh. He felt the bubble of pride swell for his brainchild. He loved her just like he loved the late JARVIS. 

 

It was FRIDAY who sent out a distress signal to Vision before she got disconnected from him while at the Siberian Hydra base. Tony had laid where he was struck just staring at Cap’s shield wondering when death will take him. He was alone with no working suit and hurt. If his AI hadn't planned ahead Tony knew he would have never made it off the mountain. He never wanted that. It wasn't about him not wanting to die but he also didn't want it to be on Cap’s conscious. He didn't have the heart to see St-Rogers with that lost look he gets when he found out he didn't save someone. Tony knew he should have been angry, terrified and hurt about what happened but he couldn't blame it all on either of the other two men. He had a large part to play with how the events played out. 

 

It also made him rethink certain things and if his plan worked he would change the Accords so that it worked better for the superheroes and the millions of people who feel ignored. Tony just had to get Ross out of the picture. Tony still believed in the Accords but felt that they needed to be extremely edited down and changed. This wasn't working. Especially since there had been so many incidents that has happened across the globe that could have been prevented if the countries had given Tony permission to enter. So many have died and enemies grow so cocky and play on the fear of the people to barricade Tony and any hero from entering the country. There were some times when Tony had heard of some vigilantes intercepting some situations and he knew full well who they were but he refused to acknowledge them so that they wouldn't be caught.  Still it was super hard and inconvenient for the divided team to get anything truly significant done. 

 

“...boss...BOSS,” FRIDAY shouted knocking Tony, once again, from his reverie. 

 

“Tell him I'm coming but it will be held in a public area,” Tony finally answered, “I won't allow Ross to blind me or try to take a home field advantage on me.” 

 

“You got it Boss man!” FRIDAY confirmed his command before going mute. Tony got up from his seat taking in the silence in the building that was supposed to bustling with life. The Avengers compound was supposed to be the Avengers home and now...now it's just an empty slab of hallowed concrete.

 

* * *

 

Tony hated the man in front of him but he allowed himself to think that in a few months this man would be gone. Once he was, things can begin to happen. Tony half-listened to the man talk about protocol and Tony had to hold his tongue at the fact that he wasn't actually his employee nor was he a soldier. Even the Accords stated that heroes had to right to refuse to aid if they so choose.

 

So he they sat down with Ross turning more and more red with every sentence he speaks raging on about how he needs to use SI resources to locate the criminals at large. Tony scoffed at that Ross even thought Tony would cough up his inventions to be used to hunt down his, though very estranged, friends. 

 

Tony didn’t have time for this, he should be doing something more useful like finding Banner or getting Thor to come to the Avengers compound to figure out if Tony could help in his quest to find his father. The blond man had asked Tony if he had a machine that can read certain frequencies to help him track something but Tony refused to indulge that information until the blonde demigod told him the absolute truth. Tony was through with lies and half-told secrets. Thor relented and told him the truth but asked for him to stay out of it, in fear for his safety. Tony had protested but it seemed that Thor would have none of it. He just asked him to keep this secret and to be on damage control. If anyone thought Thor was dumb they did not know the man very well.

 

“Are you even listening, Stark?” Ross growled. 

 

“I tuned out the moment after you said hello,” Tony responded coolly looking at his fingers in a bored fashion. He knew it was one of Ross’s pet peeves to not only be ignored but seen as insignificant.

 

“I need your help to capture those criminals! They are dangerous and powerful. We need to make sure that we get to them before any more damage is done,” Ross growled. 

 

“Wrong,” Tony said, “you need my help to get your hands on either Barnes or Rogers so that you can take blood samples to see if you can replicate the serum but since neither are government property, even if you got your hands on them you wouldn’t be able to do anything to them. Want to know why, Ross? Because although Rogers’ little act of defiance the American people still love him. Hell, there are still ongoing protests to bring them home. And if you can’t get your hands on them you probably want me to aid you in figuring out how to end them which I assure you, I won’t help. You forget that even separated and divided I will always protect my family, even if my family hates me I will go down defending them. So you sitting your ugly ass demanding I help capture them is out of the question. I signed the Accords because I believed in something but this” Tony pointed between them, “was not it. Call me when it is an actual emergency and you need a superhero aid.” 

 

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Ross asked coldly. Tony just studied the man before getting up. He knew that Ross had stationed some agents at the diner they met at but what Ross didn’t know was that Tony did as well. All He had to was--

 

His thought process was cut off when he heard a shrill scream from the outside. Tony instinctively ran towards the noise while many, including Ross, attempted to run from it. Tony came face to face with a large animal that was thrashing about, roaring at the top of its lungs. Tony called for his suit but he knew it would be a few minutes away. Damn him for coming very unprepared. 

 

Tony had made it to the screaming woman who held her limp daughter close to her chest. Dread seeped into Tony’s bones as he looked at them but swiftly grabbed her arm and pushed her causing her to move. She caught Tony’s eyes with a pleading look and then she was gone, running down the street away from the screeching monster. Tony was half-surprised that he hadn’t heard the roar before but he pushed that thought out of his mind as he rushed in to see find anyone and help them out until his suit got to him. 

 

He found a few people and urged them to get out of the area and gave them swift and quick directions to the fastest route out of the carnage. Tony looked up to see a red cape flare and Tony knew it was Thor. He couldn’t hear the man but he knew he was giving a speech about bravery and true warriorhood. Tony just stood and watched as Thor knocked the monster away making it fall onto the pavement with one strike but from experience, Tony knew that the monster was not going to stay down for long. 

 

“I can get you out here,” a voice spoke and Tony turned to look at the man in front of him wearing his own red cape and a fancy golden necklace and Asian styled clothes. Tony looked at him and recognized him as Doctor Stephen Strange. Must have gotten a job change.

 

“I don’t need help to leave,” Tony responded as he saw a gleam of gold and red above him, his suit was finally here, “I just need time to assemble my armor.” Strange just nodded before disappearing into a hole with a golden glow around it. 

 

Tony felt the familiar touch of metal as his armor assembled around him. It was nice to finally be back. He knew he had to call in but he chose to aid Thor instead. He could deal with the consequences later. With that Tony flew into the sky. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey there Blondie,” Tony came up next to Thor. The larger man turned to look at him with a large smile before it was swept away in one of worry. Before Tony could respond Thor pushed him out of the way and attacked the oncoming beast. Tony was able to stabilize himself mid-air feeling a bit disoriented from being thrown off loop. 

 

Tony targeted the beast’s eyes and fired some blinding flares to give Thor an advantage while he snuck around to find anyone that might need help. He circled a few times when he finally heard it. A noise inside one of the crumbling buildings. Tony dived in without thinking coming face to face with a small child. Outside, Tony could hear another familiar voice shouting, “HULK SMASH!” but zoned it out to look at the kid sitting in front him. The child stared back curiously reaching out a small hand begging to be carried. 

 

“STARK DON’T!” A voice called but they seemed so far away and this child looked so lonely. It was already too late and the moment Tony looked at the child in the eyes without his faceplate, everything went black.

  
Tony really hated magic.  


	4. Day 2: Annoyances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen? What do you think about what has happened? I love to read what people have to say. 
> 
> The beginning is a little slow but things will start to pick up a little in later chapters just stick with me! :D

He could not make the wailing stop. It started at five am and now it’s seven. Steve held Tony close to his chest rocking him as he paced across his room. It was not hard for him to get up but being awoken so suddenly like he did threw him off his rhythm. Tony sure knew how to keep Steve on his toes even as a baby. At this point Steve did not know what to do. He just looked down at the crying child in his arms helplessly. 

 

“Hand him over,” a familiar voice called from the door of his room. Steve turned to see a very annoyed Sam looking at him knowingly. 

 

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong!” Steve stammered as he continuously rocked Tony softly. Sam took a few steps into Steve’s room and plucked Tony from his arms and instantly, the wailing stopped. 

 

“See, he is just tired of your ugly mug,” Sam smirked looking at him. A part of him felt a little heartbroken at the fact that Tony did not want him. That he was enough. “I was just joking, Steve. Babies cry for odd reasons. He probably just restless and it’s a foreign environment. He just needs to be reintroduced. Trust me.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Steve exhaled looking down at the ground. They walked out of his room towards the common area in order to get Tony a bottle. Sam just cooed at the baby in his arms. Steve was glad that Sam was not as adverse the situation as he was just a few hours ago. 

 

“I know that we cannot take out our anger at him while he is a child,” Sam placed Tony on the counter supporting him until Steve slipped his arms under Tony’s armpits. 

 

“You know he may never get his memories back,” Steve responded, “even if he does, Tony is not the bad guy. I won’t let you do what you want with him. He is not our punchbag! He is a person!” Tony let out a shriek making Steve realize that he tightened his hold on him. He loosened his hands allowing Tony to turn to look at him putting his hand in his mouth. 

 

Sam just blinked at him not really responding as he went back to making the bottle. Steve let himself get distracted with Tony begin to make babbling noises at him. Steve just listened to Tony’s noises mindlessly. Quietly, Sam placed the newly made bottle in front of him and left Steve alone with Tony. A part of Steve was glad that Sam left but a part of him hoped that Sam was still not holding every wrong over Tony’s head. They have been using Tony as their scapegoat for far too long and it was going to come bite them in ass. He just hopes he can protect Tony from the blunt of it. 

 

Steve presented the bottle after checking its temperature against his skin. Tony’s large brown eyes studied the bottle and looked at Steve innocently. It melted his heart. He was going to make the most of this second chance. It was a second chance for him to redeem himself to Tony and it was Tony’s second chance of having a better, a well deserved, life. 

 

Steve’s smile grew as Tony took the bottle’s nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Gosh Steve was hooked for life. 

 

* * *

 

Steve was playing with Tony in his arms when Wanda stepped into the common area at ten am with wild hair and a tired look. Steve gave her a sheepish look knowing that Tony woken her up from sleep. She just gave him a blank look before heading to the fridge for some food. Tony began to babble louder in an attempt to get Wanda’s attention but the woman continued to ignore him and rummage through the fridge. Steve watched Tony’s face begin to puff up in anger. Steve took a quick picture of Tony sitting on his play blanket with a puffy look before calling Wanda to get her attention. She turned around to see that Tony was close to throwing a fit at being ignored, he sure loves all the attention like his older self. She just looked at him blankly and Tony just began to happily babble at her. 

 

“First he cries for two hours at ungodly hours now he wants me to pay attention to him babble?” Wanda huffed with no anger in her voice. She looked more amused than anything. She grabbed something out of the fridge and plopped down at the opposite corner of Tony’s blanket. 

 

“He loves to talk Wanda,” Steve chuckled, “he’s just tired of having the same audience for the past few hours. I think it’s bothering him that I don’t understand a word he’s saying.” 

 

“Makes sense,” Wanda smiled, “though I can dive into -” 

 

“Don’t you dare!” Steve growled, the good mood gone. Wanda looked at Steve in surprise before looking guiltily at Tony. The baby just continued on not noticing that neither adult was giving him any face. Steve glared at Wanda trying to wonder why she would even suggest such a thing. She magically picked up a toy and began to play with it putting on a show in a very excited looking Tony. He began to wiggle and shriek happily ending the discussion. 

 

Steve would let it slide. It was like they were all trying to make him annoyed. He is not asking for any of their help. He even told them if they wanted them gone he would leave. They all seem not to want anything to do with Tony which is fine since Natasha gave Tony to him to take care of but if they are going to do a roundabout way of being mean to his baby than he will make a point to call it out on them until they either stop or he leaves. 

 

After an hour, Steve picked up Tony to give him his first baby bath and head to Bucky. Today was one of his sessions and Steve wanted to ease Tony into meeting Bucky. He was going to watch his friend from behind a one-way glass. Bucky knew Steve was there and felt comfortable with the distance between them. It was one of the conditions that if Steve would attend that he would not being physically in sight all the time. Bucky wanted space and Steve was going to have to respect that. 

 

* * *

 

Steve had not expected Bathing to be so hard. No matter how close he got Tony to the bathwater the baby in his arms would wiggle and scream in protest. In the end, Steve emptied the bath tub and placed Tony in the center with a waterproof toy to distract him. Then brought a small cup and a soft towel that was recommended for babies and began to rub the soap on Tony’s skin then filling the small cup with water and pouring it slowly on Tony’s skin. 

 

It seemed that the terror of water lingered on. Steve wandered what other traumatic experiences he experiences still. He even wonders if Tony is scared of  _ him.  _ But he would have expressed it by now, right? Steve shook his head and focused on getting the wiggling baby in front of him clean. 

 

Once he finished cleaning Tony the best he could, Steve slipped Tony into a new one-piece and laid him down in the middle of the bed. He then went and changed his own clothes before heading over to the base where Bucky was. 

 

Steve began to hear Tony begin to make giggling noises while he was slipping his shirt on. He stepped out of the closet to find Lang standing over Tony wiggling his fingers on Tony’s stomach which is the source of the baby’s laughter. “You’re back early Lang.” 

 

“It’s Scott,” Lang responded with a small pout. Steve knew he was a big fan of him but he could not find it in himself to befriend the other man even though he helped him back in Germany. 

 

“Were you able to get what you needed to fix your suit, Scott?” Steve flinched inwardly at calling Lang by his first name. He did not want to befriend anymore people. He did not need more people to worry about. 

 

“Yeah, now who is this cutie?” Lang asked pulling away from Tony. 

 

Steve’s instinct was to lie but he knew it would not last long since everyone else knew the truth. “It’s Tony Stark.” 

 

“Stark?” Lang exclaimed moving away slightly from the baby before smiling largely and picking Tony up at arms length. “He’s such a cute baby! Gosh.” 

 

“You’re...okay with this?” Steve asked looking at Lang weirdly. 

 

“Well, I can’t be angry at a kid...so, yeah. I never got to be a part of Cassie’s life much so this would be enjoyable,” Lang answered with a shrug. 

 

“Hmph, you’re the only one who is okay with this,” Steve admitted. Scott just smiled at him letting Steve pick Tony up from the bed and head out to Bucky’s location. 

 

* * *

 

“Hello James,” the doctor welcomed Bucky as he woke from being defrosted. They have been putting him in there less and less and T’Challa had confirmed with him that Bucky was not going back in by the end of the month.

 

“‘Ello,” Bucky responded twisting around to put his feet on the floor. Steve watched Tony lean forward and press his little hand against the glass looking straight at Bucky. His wide curious eyes followed Bucky around as his friend moved about the room to get his bearings again.

 

“Welcome back,” the doctor smiled indicating to a seat across from her. Bucky studied it and scoffed before taking a stand at the other end of the room. Tony had physically tried to follow Bucky to that corner and began to squirm until Steve walked over to Bucky’s side of the room. Steve thought it was curious but he this was not about them at the moment. He would get Tony checked by someone without releasing too many details. He just needed to know that Tony was in perfect health. That none of his previous ailments followed him into this tiny body. 

 

Steve and Tony watched Bucky answer basic questions and then began the memory therapy with the help of Tony’s new inventions that he had sent over a few weeks ago. Steve was thankful that Tony had done so before this event or Tony would never be able to meet Bucky until many years later when he got his permission to use it.

 

“Hey can you ask Bucky if it’s okay to bring in a guest for him to meet privately a few days from now?” Steve asked the head doctor who stepped into the room after leaving Bucky there alone. 

 

“I can,” the doctor smiled kindly at Steve who twisted Tony away from the man. He did not want to risk anyone to recognize Tony even a little bit. His teammate was deemed missing and he planned on keeping it that way. He needed to find Bruce to help him. He was the only doctor Steve would trust with this secret. 

 

It continued that way throughout the rest of the session. Tony fell asleep halfway through and Steve had found a spot to sit while watching Bucky talk and move around comfortably within the room that he has resided in for the last few months. 

 

Steve could begin to smell Tony’s diaper towards the end of the session forcing him to get up and find a spot to change Tony’s diaper. Steve decided then that he did not like this part of taking care of Tony but he would do it to make sure Tony stayed clean and fresh. He would not hinder Tony’s health because of his laziness. 

 

Tony just continued to sleep peacefully through it all and Steve loved him all the more for it. 


	5. Well When there is Good things, There is Bound to be Something Bad on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! I added T'Challa to this Chapter because I thought it would be interesting to start to show what happens when Tony disappears suddenly leaving the void for Ross to take. 
> 
> So this will be a little confusing, Thaddeus Ross is a bad guy but Everett K. Ross is T'Challa's ally. They are not related (I checked) and I know he is T'Challa's ally in the comics so he is going to stay that way but in this version he is going to be a lot closer to T'Challa. 
> 
> Also, Clint is still angry but he is starting to distinguish his pain and anger and hurt as well as starting to separate Tony from Baby Tony. But it's not perfect yet. Though it's a start.  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I love to hear what you think! :D

Tony stared at him with those wide brown eyes that seemed to ask him so many questions. Tony constantly had his eyes on Steve whenever he was not distracted by a toy or someone else. Steve would always smile down at Tony and tell him information like it was their dirty little secret. The closer Steve got the more excited Tony would get. Steve would laugh every time as Tony wiggled his body in anticipation but it also broke his heart. He knew that Tony was touch starved and got uber excited that anyone was willing to hold him. Steve would hold him close on his hip allowing Tony to rest his head over his heart. It was Tony’s favorite spot because whenever anyone held him on the opposite side he would dive his head towards their hearts wanting to listen to their heart beats. Though no one really carried him but Steve and Lang.

It was the fourth morning and Steve was standing at the foot of the bed staring at a waking Tony, “good morning buttercup.” Steve greeted. Tony reached out his hands and began to make fists at him looking more annoyed by the second that Steve was not picking him up. Steve smiled devilishly as he bent down and tickled Tony’s stomach instead. Tony let out a shriek of giggles and wiggled to get away from Steve’s assaulting hands.

Suddenly, Steve saw a pair of arms reach out and pluck Tony from under him making Steve tense and get into battle position. He turned around fuming at both himself and the intruder. He couldn't calm down especially after he recognized the intruder. It was Clint. He was holding Tony at arm’s length with a scrutinizing look on his face.

“Clint,” Steve croaked feeling his anxiety levels rise.

“Calm down Steve,” Clint pulled Tony against his chest, “you need sleep. It's been five days and you are starting to get black under your eyes.”

“No I'm not,” Steve grumbled but looked at himself in the mirror; he did look dreadful.

“Anyway, sleep,” Clint ordered turning towards the door with Tony in his arms.

“Promise not to hurt him,” Steve whispered as he sank into the bed.

“Yeah yeah,” Clint waved at him. The last thing Steve saw before he fell into slumber was Clint’s retreating back and a pair of brown eyes popping up over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up in a rush. He was breathing hard and as he pushed himself into a sitting position flailing his arms in defense. As he came into himself Steve let out a soft sob feeling so grateful that Tony was not in the room with him. He probably would have terrified him or worse hurt him. If either happened Steve would never forgive himself.

He got up from his sweat soaked bed taking off the sheets to remind himself to throw them into the wash. After stripping the sheets Steve rushed into the shower to get his mind off of the nightmare he had. It was the same one he has been having for months. It always ends the same: Tony dead and Steve covered in his blood. He turned the shower on to the coldest temperature before stepping into the rushing water. Steve scrubbed his skin until it was red trying to wash away the feelings that the nightmare left.

Once he finished his self-cleansing, Steve stepped into his only pair of sweatpants that he found in the quinjet when he took it. A spike of guilt rushed through him as he thought about the fact that he left his friend behind. But Steve swallowed it down and just finished getting dressed. He was anxious and all he wanted was to have Tony back in his, preferably, arms but he will take just seeing him.

“Baaaa,” Steve heard Tony screech happily when Steve entered the room. He saw Tony laying on his play blanket looking up at him waving his little figure in his little hands. Steve felt a smile cross his face as hurried towards his baby. Once Tony was in his arms and he felt the familiar feel of Tony’s head resting over his heart, Steve looked at Clint who was sitting crossed legged next to Tony’s blanket. Steve tightened his hold on a babbling Tony while looking at Clint straight in the eyes. He did not trust Clint to not have tried something but since Tony was niether crying or looking hurt in any way so he let it go.

“Sleep well?” Clint asked in between Tony’s little babbles. Steve just nodded sitting on the couch behind Clint. The archer just scrambled to sit next to him holding the remote in his hand. He just sighed as he got in a comfortable position.

“Sitting on the floor is a bi-” Clint cut himself off when Steve sent him a glare. He just smiled sheepishly before looking back at the TV.

“How was your babysitting?” Steve finally got himself to ask after a few more minutes of silence. He was too curious to know whether or not Clint had an ulterior motive to looking after Tony. Steve knew that Clint was the most sour one about this situation since he was Tony’s friend more than the rest of them.

“Fun actually,” Clint answered his voice sounded fond, “the little tyke kept looking towards the door though. I think he was expecting you to come in any minute but other than that he was no problem. Cooper was worse and I think I handled him okay.”

“So you don’t hate him for what he did?” Steve asked.

Clint sighed and Steve watched his friend’s shoulders tense, “I am still angry but the man is not here anymore. I can curse and hate a child but it will never be the same. It took my kids basically telling me off with my wife giving me the cold shoulder for me to realize that I was hurting because I loved Tony. He was family and I felt like I was betrayed but even then he still helped save my kids and the love of my life. At first, I thought it was a way to win me back over but after hearing the more he did for them I knew he did because he cared. Sometimes I forget that Tony is the kind of man that does a stupid thing with a kind heart or a wrong thing with the right intentions.”

“What about the Raft?” Steve continued his interrogation. He knew his friend was uncomfortable but he needed this. He needed all the information on the table.

“I don’t blame him per say but I am still angry about it. I don’t think I will be getting over that anger soon but like I said Baby Tony isn’t Adult Tony and making miserable will get me nowhere. It’s just I feel like he could have done more for us but I guess in the situation itself there was so much going on I don’t think he was quite sure what to do or what was happening,” Clint replied.

“If you ever feel like your anger is bubbling over, I need you to promise me to vacate the area and leave Tony alone,” Steve looked at Clint sternly. The other blond just looked at Steve for a long moment before nodding. It was not an outrageous request. There are times when Clint becomes controlled by his emotions that it clouds his judgement and Steve feared that Tony could end up hurt and Steve would not risk it.

Dealing with these matters once Tony was back to himself, if he ever was, was a whole other matter entirely but at the moment the kid deserved none of the hostility. Steve will protect him from it all. He was going to do a better job than the angry drunk of a father ever did. He loved Tony too much to even let a whiff of it near him.

“You’re going to end up smothering him you know,” Clint teased as Steve pressed Tony to him protectively. He knew Clint could tell that Steve was thinking dark thoughts about Tony. Steve had a tendency to become a mother hen when he got like this especially towards the person that were in those thoughts.

 

* * *

 

T’Challa was not surprised that Steven did not tell him the full truth of the baby’s origins. Did it bother him? A bit. Was he going to be mad or distasteful towards the other man? No. He was a prince all his life. He knew how to deal with these kind of situations since he was a child. He knew the man would come around sooner or later he had just hoped for the former but expected the latter.

So here he stood staring down at the large hall of ambassadors and world leaders at the United Nations listening to people constantly holler at each other over what to do now that Stark was gone. He knew Ross was trying to take control and get the upper hand but he had his ways of keeping the man from the wanted position. They have been arguing about how to find the, what the media have dubbed as, ‘The Secret Avengers’. T’Challa was going to protect his new friends as well as Stark. Stark and him had gotten close over the last few months leading up to the incident that lead to Stark’s untimely ‘disappearance’. It was he who suggested they take him to Steven to look after. This might be the first step in getting the team back together. Baby steps, both figuratively and literally.

Still, T’Challa was not enjoying the scene he was witnessing. The world leaders are angry at the stunt pulled by the world’s beloved Captain while the people demanded that they he and his team be pardoned. Not all but a lot of people want the Accords to stay in place but they would never work in the state they were in and Stark was working on getting it changed so that not only does Steve’s team get pardoned and get to come back home but they also allow people the knowledge that their heroes are listening to them. That is all Stark really wanted was for people to feel safe with them around and T’Challa wholeheartedly agreed.

He had decided the moment he spotted baby Stark, that he would try his best to uphold Stark’s legacy. To make sure his plan comes into fruition. To do that though, he would need help. He decided as the Attorney General silenced the loud room, that he would reach out to Rhodes. That man can help tip the scales in their favor but first, T’Challa must see what the United Nations has decided to do about Steven and his team.

“The room is back in session,” the man called from the bottom of the room staring up at all the frantic world leaders, “It’s important to keep order in this room. We are the leaders of this world we cannot fall apart collectively. Now, we must come to a consensus but first, the new Minister of Defense of the United States of America, Thaddeus Ross, would like to come up and speak.”

T’Challa sighed. This was not good. He was a lot farther along in his plan than the young king anticipated but no matter he will hear what the man has to say and plan accordingly from there. “The United States is mourning the disappearance of one of it’s finest minds and as well as one of it’s beloved heroes,” The nerve of the man to use Stark in this situation! “The loss is great but the United States stands with the Accords and believes that we should push forward. The world needs a new leader of superheroes and the time has come! The United States is proud to present it’s newest hero! The NEW Iron Patriot, Harry Osborn. He is a man of the people who will help continue the legacy that Stark left behind! The United States strongly advises other countries to not only accept Mr. Osborn as the new leader of the new hero force but also, continue to back the Accords and move them forward!”

“Does The United States yield the floor back to the chair or will the United States be taking questions?” The Secretary General asked. The rest of what Ross said was drown out of T’Challa’s mind. He could only seath in his spot trying hard to gain back his control. He could not allow his true views to come out. He had to play it right for this to work.

“Ugh, I cannot believe they constantly relate me to this man,” Everett K. Ross sneered next to T’Challa making the young king smile. He was glad that the man has his back. He is quite useful but also very reasonable. Once he figured out that Barnes was not the bomber he instantly changed his stance and got the United Nations as well as Germany to stop the kill on sight order and focus on bringing Zemo, the actual perpetrator, into their custody and the justice he deserves.

“If it calms your mind, I do not see the relation,” T’Challa commented making Everett snort. This man was one of the few people T’Challa could trust. Hopefully with his help T’Challa can replace Osborn with the true face of heroes now to the United Nations, Colonel James Rhodes.

“We need to move up the schedule,” T’Challa sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Everett answered, “I already set us up with a meeting with Rhodes after this meeting. I had a feeling Thaddeus was going to pull something today. We got this King T’Challa. I promise we will do our best to make everything right and bring the balance back in this world. I fear that the world might be in grave danger and will realize that we ruined the only thing that could save us.”

“The Avengers are not destroyed. They are just torn apart but the seems have not completely severed yet. I know it,” T’Challa answered.

“I hope so,” Everett sighed.


	6. Adulting is Hard just ask Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this chapter things will hopefully pick up speed unless this story decides to kick me into a different gear change lol. 
> 
> This chapter is mainly to start the dialogue and healing process. Ugh, trying to be diplomatic in this situation is hard. I think a bit of my team Ironman came out in this chapter through Rhodey.
> 
> Hopefully they can all work it out. The next chapter should be all Baby Tony cuteness and then things will begin to fast forward. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to hear what people have to say!
> 
> Also the words in italic are German but I did not want to butcher the language so I opted not to actually put German in the dialogue parts.

Out of all the scenarios that played in Steve’s mind not once did he expect this. He just stood a few feet away watching Bucky hold Tony in his arms and whisper in russian stories he had witnessed. The therapist assured him that he was not saying anything inappropriate to the baby but Steve could not help but worry. It's not that he doesn't trust Bucky it's just he doesn't trust the Winter Soldier. 

 

“You fathered a kid, punk?” Bucky asked. He started calling Steve ‘punk’ again after a few sessions. 

 

“No jerk. He's…it's complicated,” Steve answered looking sideways at the therapist. Bucky seemed to understand the social queue and switched to German. It seems like Bucky remembered that they both learned that language while in the army but Bucky probably remembered it for different reasons now. It was initially to understand their enemy by speaking their language but they used it to have private conversations with one another. A fact Bucky only remembered recently. 

 

“ _ Who is this kid?”  _ Bucky asked looking at Steve with a focus. 

 

“ _ It's Ironman,”  _ Steve answered. He did not want to risk the therapist recognizing the name. 

 

“ _ Ironman? How's that possible?”  _ Bucky turned his attention back to Tony who was looking at Bucky with a pout at being ignored. 

 

“ _ I don't know. Natasha didn't tell me. She dropped him off and said she would find a solution but nothing more,”  _ Steve answered. 

 

Bucky studied Steve's face making Steve feel a bit uncomfortable, “ _ what if there is no solution? We are going to have to act like this is permanent until it's not. I look at him and all I see is the potential of him being the man he was meant to be without the weight of the world on his shoulders or the pressure of a father who judged his every move.”  _

 

_ “A part of me wants him to grow up again and another part of me wants my best friend back,”  _ Steve flinched a bit at admitting that Tony was his best friend in front of Bucky but the man just smiled widely at him. 

 

“ _ That's all I wanted to hear. You need to be honest with yourself and for months you have been nothing but hollow and angry. You could not bring yourself to admit that he was your best friend. It's true that Sam and...and I are up there but the truth is we could never compete with Stark. When we fought in Siberia I knew it escalated so fast because you loved each other,”  _ Bucky stated casually making Steve freeze up. It was obvious in hindsight that Steve was trying hard to downplay Tony's and his relationship. 

 

For the first time in a while he felt a little bit of weight lift off his shoulders, _ “I...we talked all the time. So much so that whenever the other called we answered no matter what. I almost blew my cover once because I answered his call instinctually.”  _

 

_ “Did any of them know?”  _ Bucky asked quietly as if not to anger Steve. 

 

“ _ No they didn't. Not really. I don't know why we just wanted it to be like our own secret. We started after the whole Ultron fiasco as a way to resolve the miscommunication between us,”  _ Steve replied looking down embarrassed. 

 

“ _ You’re allowed to have secrets, Steve. It’s when the secret is not your own when it becomes someone’s issue. The situation in Siberia was fucked up, Steve. We were victims of situation. I’m not saying it was not our faults we all played a part in Siberia, we all made choices, but we all lost control...Still, I blame Zemo for every bit of it. He caused this. That is on him and it’s on us to fix it. We will, won’t we?”  _ Bucky looked and instinctually Tony turned his head to look at Steve as well. Those two have the most damning puppy eyes Steve has ever encountered and for different reasons. 

 

“Hand ‘im over,” Steve reached out for Tony but Bucky just pressed Tony to his chest glaring at him. 

 

“I hold him until you leave,” Bucky stated proudly as Steve just sighed in defeat. These two were going to be the death of him. 

 

“ _ Do you think he remembers?”  _ Steve asked one last question before they moved on. 

 

“ _ I don’t know,”  _ Bucky answered honestly staring down at Tony who was looking at the toy Steve handed him a few moments ago. 

 

* * *

 

James Rhodes was a tired man. All he wanted was to find a hole to crawl into and hide away for the rest of his life but now that Tony was missing that was not going to happen any time soon. Everything was a mess and Rhodey did not know what to do. He had depended on Tony to have the answers. That man thinks everything through. He may look impulsive, which he is, but you know for sure that he has gone through a lot of thought processes before making a decision. Tony Stark leaves very little things to chance that weren’t his inventions. Inventing was the only place Tony allowed himself the leeway to be spontaneous and impulsive. It was how he is able to invent and build so quick by trial and error. But in the rest of his life? Tony was a very collected and precise. He leaves nothing to chance. So when he went missing, Rhodey knew something was wrong he just did not know what. 

 

“I’m sorry Sir Honeybear, you have a phone call from King T’Challa,” FRIDAY cut in. She always called him Sir Honeybear since Tony made a joke and FRIDAY had taken it to heart and no matter how much Rhodey complained it made him laugh at the title. 

 

“Patch him through. Thanks FRIDAY,” Rhodey responded sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. He could see Vision floating at the end of the room studying him quietly. 

 

“Hello Col. Rhodes,” the King greeted with little emotion on his face. Rhodey would not call it stoic just professional and noble. 

 

“Your Highness,” Rhodey greeted in return. He could see Viz floating a bit closer. The android was naturally curious but also a bit protective after carrying an unconsious Tony from Siberia. If Rhodey ever got his hands on Rogers and Barnes he will give them both a piece of his mind...with his fists. 

 

“I hope I was not disrupting anything. I am in need of your help,” The King jumped right in. A part of Rhodey wanted to tell the man that he could not help but the King could help in his search so he just nodded. 

 

“Ross is manipulating a kid to prance around as the new savior of this world. If he gets what he wants and this new armored vigilante becomes the new face of the Accords can lead to unwanted situations,” The King started and Rhodey had a feeling that he knew where this was going. 

 

“What is it you would like us to do King T’Challa,” Viz cut in standing behind Rhodey protectively. Ever since Siberia Vision has taken being distant and calculating with anyone from  _ that  _ side of the team or someone like King T’Challa who aided them.

 

“I think Colonel Rhodes should compete for the mantle. People are more likely to trust a face of a hero who fought for them and has influence where it counts,” the King replied looking directly into Rhodey’s eyes as he did. 

 

“I’ll think about it,” Rhodey replied after being silent for what seemed like a long time. 

 

“Don't take too long Colonel,” the King pleaded and for a second Rhodey can hear the desperation in his voice, “the world needs you more than ever.”

 

“You know who also needs me? My best friend. I can't do anything until I find Tony. I won't be able to split my attention between my search for him and dealing with angry ass nations lead by Ross,” Rhodey replied suddenly angry and frustrated. He hated this. It was Afghanistan all over again but worse because this time he had  _ no  _ leads as to where his best friend was. If anyone hurt a hair on his head Rhodey is going to kill them just like he will two super soldiers when he gets his hands on them. 

 

“Natasha Romanov knows where he is,” King T’Challa said slowly, “it was unsafe for him to return to the compound so she had to improvise. I-”

 

“So what you're telling me is that you know where my friend is but you won't tell me? Who are you to decide if he is safe with me? Who is she? I damn sure know that Tony didn't give her executive decision to abduct him and keep him from coming home,” Rhodey hissed in anger. He could also feel a heavy weight behind him knowing that Vision didn't like what he was hearing. 

 

“There are only a few people who know his location and since you are in the limelight of this situation when he disappeared it would have been extremely dangerous to bring him to you. Not only for him but for you as well. You think Dr. Stark will be okay with putting you at risk when there are other options?” Damn it. Why did he have to sound reasonable? 

 

“You are in the public eye and the first person people think who would know Dr. Stark’s location. It's easier to protect his secret whereabouts when you don't actually know where he is. Just know that he is safe and being well taken care of. Trust me. I must go but please think about the offer. Be the leader we all know you can be,” and with that the King was gone. 

 

Rhodey sat in that spot a long time after that. Thinking about all that he learned. It was only when FRIDAY announced that it was dinner time did he finally make a decision. He would do this if only to make the world safe again for Tony to roam around freely without having to hide. Just so that he can get justice for those who were thrown into a prison they did not deserve. And so he can punch the asshole who hurt his best friend but giving him back his spot in the world. 

 

James Rhodes was going to face the music for the man who has faced it all his life. Rhodey was going to do the best job he can trying to carry on Tony's  _ true  _ legacy even when there are parts of it he doesn't like. 

 

* * *

 

Clint was not worried about To-Stark one bit. This itch to go find him was just paranoia that his side of the team was in danger. It felt like he was at war with himself and can't seem to ground himself anywhere in a decision. It felt like the time he was brainwashed by Loki but more disorienting and chaotic. Clint needed to get out and breath fresh air. Needed to get the worrying thoughts about someone who he should care nothing about but did anyway. To-Stark was family. A part of a family that he built and damn it when they all fought it shook nations,  _ literally.  _ Still, with all his anger and hurt Clint still cared. Still hoped that they could be the make-shift family again. 

 

He needed it to be good again. So he took a walk. 

 

Clint walked the perimeter of their apartment complex about a dozen or so times before he could feel himself begin to unwind a bit. Still he could not shake the fear that Barnes might hurt To-Tony even unintentionally. He may be angry at the man, kid, whatever but that doesn't mean he will allow anyone to hurt him. The fight in Germany was more like a family spat gone nuclear but no one aimed to hurt just subdue. He didn't know Barnes well enough to trust him with family let alone one that was turned into, a very fragile, little shit. It didn't bode well with him even though Steve keeps trying to vouch for him. 

 

After patrolling the neighborhood a few more dozen times, Clint finally spotted Steve walking back with To-Ton-Stark in his arms. Clint rushed forward to check to see if the baby was alright and after seeing that no immediate physical injury he calmed down a bit. 

 

“What's gotten into you?” Steve asked a bit worried but still somehow sounding amused. 

 

“None of your business Rogers. Now hand him over. It's my turn to hold him!” Clint declared reaching out for To-Stark only to have him pulled away. Clint let out a noise of annoyance looking at Steve who just stared back blankly. 

 

“Why? You never actively sought out to carry him. So why are you starting now?” Steve asked glaring a bit while hunching over To-Stark protectively.

 

“I'm angry doesn't mean I stopped caring!” Clint exclaimed taking a few steps back.

 

“Yeah, but you can’t seem to stop bad mouthing him every chance you get,” Steve retorted. 

 

“I don’t want to fight Steve. I just want to hold him,” Clint reached out for the baby again and hoped he won when Steve did not push him away.

 

He thought that was the case until Steve commented,“Well you're going to have to wait ‘cause Bucky hogged Tony the whole time and I want some baby time.” 

 

Instantaneously he stepped around Clint and hurried back to the apartment with the baby in hand. Clint just blinked a few times still standing in the middle of the street before turning and chasing after Steve to try and get his hands on T-Sta-Tony. 

 

Don’t get Clint wrong, he was still uber pissed off at To-Stark. So mad that it was hard to call him on a first name basis even in his mind. But still, To-Stark was his brother and when his family fight they go large or go home and this time was no different just it was amongst each other instead of against a common enemy. This anger that he felt right now towards the man was poisoning him and if he did not deal with it he was only going to get worse. Clint had to deal with the anger and hurt but he also wanted to To-Stark back in his life at least to get one good punch before telling him that while To-Stark was wrong he knew he was not all right either. 

  
Clint will fix it but for now he just chased after Steve and the baby to steal some cuddles before the blonde man became his overprotective mama bear self they all knew him to be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out @   
> [my tumblr](queendophne.tumblr.com)  
> 


	7. To Reason with A Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make as unconfusing as possible. I started more healing processes! I wanted Wanda to begin to see that maybe, just maybe, she was not completely blame free but she needs to get there on her own while also being bonked on the head at the same time....
> 
> I like you Wanda but I sometimes think you need to do more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please comment! It helps motivate me and keep me on track. Let me know what you think or what you like to happen in later chapters.

Steve watched Tony wiggle his way across the carpet trying to get to the new toy Steve had bought him. It was both incredibly cute and incredibly terrifying. That means he was learning to crawl and soon he would learn to walk. Steve had no doubt that Tony would be an early walker. The man could barely stand still as a fully grown adult so it's not surprising that as a baby he would be just as or even more active. When Tony got his grubby hands on the toy he made a happy screeching sound before looking at Steve for help. Steve smiled as he pulled Tony into sitting position loving that Tony looked to him for help and guidance. Pride bloomed in his chest.

Steve was so lost in thought that he almost missed it. If it weren't for his sensitive ears he probably would have. Tony spoke. This time it wasn't babbles but a word. One word. A name really. Tony had figured out how the toy worked and wanting to get Steve's attention had screeched a bit but when that went unanswered Tony held out his arms with the toy in his right, leaned forward and said, “‘eeb!”

Steve looked down at Tony in wonderment as Tony just stared at him waiting for his response. “Hey Sweetheart, you figured it out?”

Tony nodded intelligently and repeated, “‘eeb!” As if saying that one word explained everything.

“That's my name Sweetheart,” Steve just grinned manically before calling for Sam to come into the room. Tony didn't seem to like Steve turning away from him so he screeched some more.

Sam ran into the room holding his wings and goggles ready to go in an instant. He looked at Steve, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, and at Tony who was sitting on his play blanket ignoring his entrance in favor of getting Steve’s attention back to him. “What the hell man! You scared me!”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Don't be dramatic. You know if I needed that kind of help I would call for everyone.”

“What do you want then?” Sam growled putting his gear down and shrugged off his armored vest.

“Tony said his first word!” Steve went back to grinning finally turning his attention back to the screeching baby.

“What was that? Was it childish? Cause that's what I think you are.” Sam responded sitting next to Steve on the couch behind him.

“As a matter of fact,” Steve answered giving Sam a playful shove, “he said my name!”

“You sure? It could just be more baby gibberish,” Sam teased looking at Steve skeptically.

“‘eeb!” Tony supplied looking at Steve directly as he screeched out his childish attempt at saying his name.

“Oh well, he got your second half of your name down. Only thing we need to teach him is the beginning,” Sam laughed bending down to ruffle up Tony’s hair. Steve scowled at Sam’s actions since he spent a lot of time getting Tony’s unruly hair to look halfway decent. It grew out a bit since they got him and Steve both loved and hated the rate in which the kid’s hair grew. The growth was one of the tell tale signs that Tony was growing differently. The team noticed it before he did. It was Clint who said that Tony was growing faster than a normal child was. It seemed like his growth process was quicker but not enough for him to make major developmental leaps in the course of the last week since they got him. Just that he got heavier, more mobile and way more interactive with the people around him.

“Yeah well, one step at a time, Sam,” Steve left Tony to continue to play once the baby lost interest in having his attention.

“‘am!” Tony repeated looking up at Sam this time deliberately surprising both adults. Sam just smirked at Steve triumphantly before picking Tony up and walked into the open kitchen. Steve still felt apprehensive about the team being around Tony with their pent up anger at the adult Tony but so far they have tried to keep the anger away from Tony.

Still, Steve knew that if he felt even a small inkling that any of them were going to hurt, blame, or get angry at his baby they were gone. Steve already had a bag of Tony’s stuff and his already packed in case they needed to get out of here quick. Steve could not risk it. He would not cause Tony any more pain or trauma. The man had been through enough. Especially after S-Siberia.

 

* * *

 

Thor found Loki in a cafe after disappearing from the battlefield a week ago leaving behind a child that Strange said was, supposedly, Anthony Stark. Strange took Anthony to Natasha. A part of Thor did not want to let her have him. He was a child and Natasha was an assassin since childhood. She did not know how to take care of one. Still, he had no other option. He needed to find his father. Needed to stop Hera from destroying even more things that he loves. But now he was delayed because his brother decided to play a joke on his teammates.

“Brother,” Thor’s voice was loud and angry as he strode over to sit across from Loki. He needed to get his brother to somehow reverse the situation. To fix it. He did not have time for this. Anthony did not deserve this. None of his teammates do. But he was tired of resorting to violence. If he was his younger and foolish self he would have attempted a physical altercation to get Loki to talk but he knew better now. He was not that man anymore.

“Well isn’t it Thor,” Loki smiled devilishly as he leaned back holding the cup of hot coffee close to his lips. They both sat in silence as they waited. Each waiting for the other to start the conversation.

Loki caved first, “How may I help?” He never did have the true patience for this kind of game. His brother was too curious of a man.

“You have to reverse what you did to Anthony,” Thor replied as he looked into his brother’s eyes. Loki smiled wider and laughed. It had been a long time since Thor heard his brother laugh.

“You amuse me so much, brother. The answer is no,” Loki responded as he put the coffee down to give Thor a serious look, “The world for one needs to appreciate his presence. They will see the consequences of his disappearance. Second, to fix the Avengers. They need to learn to be a team again. That won’t happen if they are too busy hating each other and being petty. Thanos is coming, Thor. I saw him. They need to be a cohesive unit to have a remote chance of defeating him.”

“How is turning Anthony into a child going to help him or the team?” Thor raised a skeptical brow. His friends needed to talk and deal with their emotions. If one of them cannot communicate then there will just be continued turmoil and strife. It tore Thor apart knowing that his human comrades have fallen so deep and so low.

“The people who you call ‘friends’ need to overcome their anger and blind hatred of their counterparts. No side was particularly right. You see that don’t you. They need to see each other as human again. They need to see that they are just as damaged as those on the other side. The only way to do so was to turn one of them into a child. I weighed my options and decided that Stark was the better candidate. Between the two sides, I believe the Captain and his little group of misfits needed the wake up call. They feel so entitled to everything. They will see the impact of losing Stark. They will begin to look at him differently,” Loki was seething by the end of his speech. Thor had not seen Loki this angry in a long time.

Thor understood where his brother was coming from but the world could not have his friend continue to be out of commission. The world needed Iron Man. “Even so, This will just cause confusion between them. Once Stark is grown up all they will see is conflicting feelings. The anger and betrayal will still be there. It solves nothing. The world needs Iron Man, brother. Give him back to the people.”

“They don’t deserve him. Frankly I don’t think the Captain does either but this was the lesser of two evils. I can speed up the process just a bit but other than that it is what it is. Stark deserves the break. Deserves to be pampered. This way he can get his family back. The Avengers need each other but more so Stark needs them. They may not deserve him but they are his chosen kin as they are yours. They got to deal with this and the best way they can is to introduce Stark back into their lives as the most non-threatening manner,” Loki got up from his seat. Thor just watched from his spot as Loki snapped his fingers and a light shone around them for a second before he turned and walked away.

Not for the first time, Thor was rendered speechless. His brother did have a point. Maybe the world can wait a little longer for Iron Man to come back. Out of all his friends Thor believed Tony needed a break the most. This was going to be good for him, for them. Or at least he hoped.

 

* * *

 

Wanda was watching baby Stark from the kitchen when it happened. She felt a large surge of magic head their way. Instinctually, Wanda tried to wrap Stark in a protective shield but it was too late. The magic was already here. The room shone green blinding Wanda for what seemed like a long time before it disappeared slowly leaving a giggling Stark and a frightened Wanda.

Wanda sent her magic through the air to see if she still felt the magic’s presence but nothing presented itself. After multiple checking and sensing around Wanda declared the magic gone. It seemed like nothing was out of place...yet. Hopefully, nothing happened that was dangerous or harmful.

“‘Da!” Stark screeched looking right at her with his arms reaching out for her. She had not carried him yet. She agreed to watch him from a distance but did not want to initiate physical contact. A large part of her still blamed Stark for her parents death and for Pietro's. But she had seen what a world without Stark in it and it was devastating. It kept her up at night sometimes, thinking about all the possibilities. Each road lead to different and more tragic endings. Still, does not mean she was going to forgive the man/child. It was still primarily his fault. _Was it really?_ A voice spoke up in the back of her head. She tried to brush it away but it sounded too much like Pietro.

 _You’ve seen his past Wanda_ , Pietro whispered in her ear, _you know it is more complicated than we made it. We took the easy way. Blame Stark. Hate Stark. Take down Stark. We had a name but we did not have the face. It was easy to hate a man you did not know. You don’t hate_ him _Wanda. Not anymore._

This was new to her. She had never experienced this. She had never heard Pietro’s voice inside her head outside of the fond memories she likes to get lost in sometimes. For some reason it both terrified her and comforted her at the same time.

“‘Da!” Stark screeched again looking more angry and red than before. She knew if she did not pick him up then they would have a crying baby on their hands. Wanda was not in any mood to Steve why Tony was crying. That little minx had Steve wrapped around his finger.

With a heavy sigh Wanda picked Stark up with her magic and carefully brought him to her. Lifting things as small as Stark was easy and she had no problems with it but she knew that if Steve found out he would be furious. She had promised not to use her magic on Stark’s mind but she did not promise to not use to on him for other means. Plus, it seemed that Stark was enjoying his little ride.

“‘Da!” Stark says again as he Lands in her arms. She feels him shift around so that he lays his head over her heart listening intently to the sound of it’s beats. Her heart beat differently than other people’s and maybe that was where her ‘differentness’ started. She still had nightmares of the Raft and being tied down in a straight jacket and she wanted so badly to blame Stark but this time. This time it was on Ross. She would get back at him for doing this to her and her family. That man needed to be reminded what true power was like.

“‘Ower!” Stark said with gusto making Wanda realize that she had spoken out loud. At least she did not swear. Still, for the first time in a long time Wanda offered Stark a smile, he just stared back at her while pressing into chest to hear her heartbeat better. It truly was an innocent act but it made Wanda wonder why he kept doing that. There has to be more to it than curiosity she was sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More unraveling at the UN and Rhodey comes to a decision. What did Loki do? Will Thor be back? How does Doctor Strange play into things? What happened to Peter?  
> What happened to Nat? 
> 
> Next time on Family Avengers!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](queendophne.tumblr.com)


End file.
